


Delicious

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossdressing, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: When it comes to dating Spies, disguises are just part of the territory. (Spy/Gender-Indeterminate "You".)Written sometime in the past.





	Delicious

#1: Something Special

Spy's surprises are always a delight, so when he promises that "something special" is waiting for you in his room after the day's fighting is done, it feels like the promised time can't get there fast enough. But at long last you are at Spy's door, your heart pounding with excitement.   
  
A woman you've never met answers the door. "Oh, hello! You must be Spy's friend. Come in, he's told me all about you."   
  
You stammer in reply as you enter, your mind swimming with a million questions--who is she? What is she doing here? How does she know Spy?--but you find your gaze transfixed on her ample bosom. Her assets may not be anywhere as prodigious as Scout's mother's, but her curves are still magnificent to behold.   
  
She gives you a half-lidded smile, guiding you to sit down on the bed. "Like what you see?" she asks in a husky tone, doing a slow turn so you can see her in all her glory.   
  
Gobsmacked as you are, you still lack the ability to make proper words, so you just nod.   
  
She giggles and clears her throat, shifting the way she carries herself. In that moment, the alluring woman disappears, you see "her" for who she really is, and you feel the pounding in your chest travel towards your groin as you recognize Spy's signature shark grin. " _Et tu_ , darling? Should I be flattered or insulted?"   
  
Once again, you gape, but for a different reason. "S-spy? Is that really you?"   
  
Spy approaches and takes your hand into his, bringing it up to his face so that you can feel that he isn't wearing any sort of mask. "I told you before, didn't I? A disguise eez just as much een zee acting as zee outfit." With that, he carried himself like a woman again, and though this vision is alluring, it seems to have diminished the reaction of your baser desires. "And here I thought I would be out of practice. I guess I don't have anything to worry about after all."   
  
"That's amazing!" You bring up your other hand to authenticate the rest of the costume. "How did you--?"   
  
"Silicone prosthetics," he answers in his usual voice when you fondle his bosoms and boggle at how real they feel, guiding you to grope his ass next. "Add a bit of makeup and creative costuming, plus the right body language--" He sits down on your lap. "Eet eez too much work to put to use out zere, even if zee rules allowed eet, but I don't mind tarting myself up for ozzer occasions."   
  
"You'd do this? For me?" you breathe, taking in the vision of loveliness that Spy has offered up.   
  
"For myself, as well. I enjoy zee looks I get when I wear zis outfit." 'She' was back in full force again. "So what'll it be for you? What sort of naughty things do you envision doing to me?"   
  
This third transformation confirms your suspicions; you have just one mental image involving Spy with this outfit. "I want you--not 'her' you, 'you' you--" You lick your lips in anticipation. "To fuck me."   
  
Spy is so surprised that he breaks character. "No-one has ever asked zat of me before."   
  
"There's a first for everything." Your hand drifts towards where he has hidden his manhood. "Told you I was a kinky bastard, didn't I?"   
  
He grabs your wrist before you can make contact, but does not pull you away. "I don't understand. I can be anyzing you want--"   
  
You kiss him on the spot that makes him shudder with pleasure--it's one of the many things about him that you can't get enough of. "All this time and you still don't get it? I want you, Spy. Nothing else turns me on the way you do."   
  
He turns to look at you full on, his eyes full of confusion and sadness. "But zere is no 'me'. Everything eez just a mask, a lie I adopted as part of zee job." He stared at his ungloved hands. "'I' do not exist."   
  
"Like hell you don't. You are you, masks and all." You drape your arms around his shoulders. "Can't the existential angst wait? I'm horny and I want to suck you off through that sexy pantyhose sometime this century."   
  
He doesn't answer at first. Then, after what seems to be an eternity, he gives you a wan smile. "Looks like I'm zee one getting something special."

* * *

#2: Playing Dressup

  
So far, Spy hasn't let you watch him undergo The Transformation no matter how much you beg, but this time, he is out of all of his usual clothes except for his mask before he insinuates that you should give him some time alone.   
  
"What's with the secrecy?" You want to know. "It's not like I haven't already seen everything else."   
  
He makes a mock melodramatic sigh. "Zat eez exactly what worries me. I have to keep some mystery een zis relationship."   
  
You scoff. "There's plenty I don't know yet."   
  
"So why zis, zen? What eez eet about me putting clothes on zat you would find fascinating?"   
  
"I need to figure out how to get you out of all of that when we fuck, don't I?" You lean forward and leer at him. "Just think of it as a reverse striptease."   
  
"Well, eef you put eet zat way--" Spy strutted forward and began.   
  
You are on the edge of your seat as he tucks himself in with deliberate slowness. "Does that--hurt?"   
  
"Of course not. I am not zat much of a masochist. Eet eez no less uncomfortable zan wearing underwear one size too small."   
  
You grimace. "That doesn't sound all that much better."   
  
He shrugs. "I get used to eet. Besides, zee rest of zee outfit more zan makes up for eet." Then he sits down on the bed, sticking out one leg towards you. "Zose silk stockings you are so fond of, for example, feel magnificent against my skin."   
  
And there goes your hand down your pants. "I can imagine."   
  
"You certainly don't lack imagination," he purrs, sliding one foot, and then the other, into the stocking tube as if the silky substance were a condom. Then he inches up off the bed just far enough to slide the rest of the pantyhose against his waist. "I can do zee next part by myself, but I would appreciate a little help."   
  
You bring him the corset, giving the fake implants secured to the chest and ass a fond squeeze. "Of course, dear."   
  
Spy slips into it like a second skin, and then makes a most indecent-sounding moan as you draw the strings as tight as they will go. "Too much help," he squeaks out before you secure the knots.   
  
"Don't be such a baby," you answer, but you relent anyway. Then you go to the closet and turn the false wall aside to reveal Spy's collection of dresses. "I think you should wear the little black number today."   
  
"Zat eez certainly zee best dress for any occasion," Spy agrees.   
  
You are back in your front row seat and helping yourself along your ever increasing arousal as Spy slips into the length of the outfit that you have picked out for him. "I don't think I can wait much longer, Spy. I'm this close to jumping you and ripping your clothes off."   
  
"Tsk, so impatient." He drapes himself all over you. "Do I have to tie you to zee chair?"   
  
You wrap your arms around him and tackle him to the bed. "Too late," you breathe.


End file.
